To Think Love
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: The sons are at college, and poor Reid is tired of the pain he feels every time he sees a certain man. Reid/Caleb Pogue/Tyler slash...oneshot


_Two year's after the end of __The Covenant _

_Warnings: slash, implied sex..._

_Pairing: Caleb/Ried & Tyler/Pogue_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant...but I wouldn't mind owning Pogue, Reid, or Tyler (grins)_

_XxXxXx_

_To Think Love_

Reid watched as Tyler and Pogue slipped out of the college lunch room. He grinned and shook his head. Caleb followed Reid's gaze and he, too, grinned. Caleb felt that both Pogue and Tyler deserved their happiness. After Kate hade woken from the spell that had been cast on her, Pogue felt she deserved to know the truth about the Covenant. She had broken his heart after he told her, leaving him for her side lover. Tyler had come forward, comforting Pogue. Only a month had passed before the two had realized that they loved each other.

As for Caleb and Reid, their love life stayed the same. Caleb's girl followed him and the other Sons of Ipswich to college and Reid remained single. Of course, that was for his own reasons. After all, if he wanted it, Reid could have just about any girl. But lately, Reid didn't want just any girl. Hell, he didn't want a GIRL. Nope Reid discovered after graduation, when he'd caught Caleb and Sarah having sex, exactly who it was he wanted.

Now, after two years, it killed Reid to see Caleb, whether he was alone or with Sarah. The only one out of the four Covenant members who saw Reid's pain was Tyler. He just assumed it was because Reid had a thing for the girl, not Caleb. No, Tyler never assumed that it was Caleb that caused Reid to divert his gaze and move closer to Tyler and Pogue when the four hung out.

At first, Reid didn't know what to do. To be honest, he still didn't know what to do. But the blond knew one thing for certain, he HAD to get away from Caleb and the pain he was unwittingly putting Reid in. That's why Reid was transferring to a different college.

As Reid thought about what to say to his friends, Caleb used his powers to enter Reid's mind. Caleb had grown quite concerned for the younger boy over the past two years. He watched silently as the blond slowly began to withdraw. In fact, Caleb had become so concerned for Reid that he went to Sarah, telling her about Reid's subtle changes and Caleb's fears. She smiled knowingly and told Caleb that it was time they broke up. When Caleb had stared at her, hurt and confusion showing on his face, she explained that she didn't want to share Caleb's heart and that Reid deserved Caleb's undivided love. Of course, that had completely floored him and he said that he loved her and only her. She had just smiled and shook her head. Before she walked out the door to his room that he shared with Reid, she told him that one day he'd understand. Caleb supposed today was that day.

Something about making an excuse about wanting to experience something on his own for a year or two slapped Caleb in the face. Caleb forced himself to stay composed while his mind screamed in shock and agony. Reid was transferring to a different college! Caleb desperately wanted to know why, but he was too afraid to find out. Instead, he forced himself to continue to eat his lunch.

Reid looked up and caught Caleb's eyes. He felt his cheeks heat as Caleb stared at him, questions Reid knew Caleb wouldn't ask in his eyes. Reid looked down at his lunch tray, wishing he could disappear. He looked up when Caleb let out a small, sad sounding, sigh.

"Reid, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately, and frankly it's scaring me."

Reid swallowed hard and shook his head before saying, "Nothing is wrong, Caleb, I swear." Caleb just stared at him, debating on whether or not to believe him. Reid hoped that Caleb would, because Reid didn't think he could lie to Caleb about his intentions. '_Hell,'_ Reid thought to himself as he waited for Caleb to respond, '_I'd probably tell him I love you if he asked me what's wrong again.' _

Caleb, who had once again crept into Reid's mind, felt his eyes widen at Reid's thoughts. Caleb wasn't entirely sure he had hear Reid correctly, but there was no way of mistaking the way Reid averted his gaze to the table and blushed after that thought. Debating for a moment, he stood from the table and walked around to Reid. He grabbed his arm and dragged him back to their dorm room.

Reid had jumped when he felt Caleb grab his arm, but he followed the other man silently. Reid realized where they were headed and he blushed as he thought about what they could do when they got there, instead of the argument Reid was sure would occur. Reid went over to his bed and sat on it when they arrived at their room. Caleb shut the door and leaned back against it, staring at Reid. The blond shifted nervously as Caleb continued to stare at him.

Caleb smiled slightly as he listened to Reid's scattered thoughts. Pushing himself away from the door, Caleb walked over to Reid. When he was in front of him, Caleb got down on his haunches and looked up at Reid. Grabbing his courage by the balls, Caleb lifted his left arm and grasped Reid's jaw gently. As he brought Reid's mouth to his, he felt Reid put his hands on Caleb's shoulders. Their first kiss was slow and tender. When they pulled away, Caleb was happy to note the shock and pure joy on Reid's face.

"Caleb. . .?"

Caleb kissed Reid again. He stood up and then sat next to Reid, pulling him into his arms. Caleb noted how well Reid fit there. He ran his hand through Reid's hair as he said three words that he never thought he'd ever say to Reid.

"I love you."

Reid smiled, his heart soaring. He'd only ever dreamed of hearing those words, only ever dreamed of being in Caleb's arms like this. And now it was really happening, he was really hearing those three words.

Looking up at Caleb, Reid whispered, "And I love you, Caleb."

Caleb smiled and pulled Reid in fro another kiss. Caleb eased the blond back on the mattress so that he was straddling the other man. Caleb kissed Reid again. And again. And the clothes went flying. And moans and whispered words filled the room. Needless to say, both men missed their afternoon classes.


End file.
